The Arrangement
by Vaerin7
Summary: Ichigo celebrates in Vegas with friends, but Rangiku spikes his drinks.  When he wakes married to a famous actor he's never liked, he finds both were victims of Ulquiorra's planning.  Unable to get an annulment, with Ichi survive this marriage or go nuts?


The Arrangement

It's a beautiful day, the sun shining and forecast bereft of any storms… what the hell do the weathermen know anyhow? Right now, Ichigo Kurosaki is hurrying home through a thunder storm with two bags of groceries. It's Thursday, the day before he leaves with his friends for a birthday weekend bash in Las Vegas. He doesn't want to go, has no urge whatsoever to play babysitter for his friends who are likely to get plastered, but it's his birthday and they worked hard to save up money to take him. If anything, Ichigo is an extremely selfless person. He's an artist, a very good one, but he wasn't making enough money. His friend, Uryu Ishida, is a fantastic designer… so he and Ichigo's other friends decided to plant the idea of a business into Ichigo's mind. He hates it, but it pays the bills. Rukia is the one that carries the business, having a business degree and an older brother with the money to back it up. Renji deals with the finances and numbers, Orihime is the model and secretary, Rangiku is another designer that doubles for a model. Chad works in the advertising, Ikkaku is a male model, Yumichika is a designer with Ichigo and Uryu, and Toshiro is the brains behind the whole thing. With the pressing of his friends and the eternal devotion Ichigo has been cursed with, 15 Fashions was established… and took off much faster than they thought it would. Ichigo's artwork is unique and intriguing, his designs flashy and playful, and everyone can't get enough of them. He gets home, dodging his father's insane greeting kick and dropping the groceries off in the kitchen for his younger sister, Yuzu. On his way to his room, he strips off his sopping wet clothes… which he would've done at the front door if his sisters hadn't been home. He used to have an apartment, but his landlord was growing irritated with his friends and their noisy work habits. He moved back when the lease was up, his father cleaning out his deceased mother's old sewing room so he'd have his own study. He packs his bags while he's upstairs, letting his gaze drift to the window where the water pours down heavily.

"Clear skies my ass," he sighs. "I hope it clears up by tomorrow, I'm not flying in this shit."

With a frown, he pulls out a scrapbook of the Underground fighters. The Underground is a personal fascination of his, having been raised by a prominent fighter for the first eight years of his life and then a notorious up and coming leader afterward. His Uncle Kisuke leads one of the most famous groups of fighters, the Visoreds. Ichigo is signed on as one of his fighters, but only helps out on rare occasions. The orange head has a terribly embarrassing feminine frame and warm brown eyes that can go cold at the blink of an eye, so not many find him a worthy opponent… that's his edge. They think he's some delicate flower when, in fact, he's extremely dangerous. His interests, however, lay with the fighter called 'the Sexta'. Seeing the hooded man fight always got him horribly aroused, dying to see beneath that hood in hopes of identifying the man that turned him on so. His identity remained a secret, as they're supposed to in the Underground… and Aizen, his boss, was killed three years ago. His fighters disbanded or joined up with either the Visoreds or Shinigami or even a lesser known sect. Many of them were never heard from again, moving on to better and brighter things.

"Ichi-nii!" Karin says from the doorway. "The news says Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, that famous actor and model, is doing a shoot in America! If you see him, will you get me his autograph?"

"I doubt he'll be in Vegas, Karin," he frowns. "Besides, that guy is a pompous ass! Why do you like him?"

"He's a badass!" Karin grins. "All his characters are, too!"

"Oh, please, he's not that great."

"Better than anything _you've _brought home," she counters.

"… I'll pretend you didn't just intentionally burn me, little sister," he growls.

"I'm just worried about you, Ichi-nii. You never bring home anyone that isn't a beater or a cheater."

"Never mind that," he states. "I'll get his autograph if I see him, just stay out of my dating life."

She waves it off, muttering a quick 'what dating life' before leaving. He sighs heavily, knowing she's right. His last boyfriend lasted two months… and then tried to force him to have sex. He beat the shit out of him and said he never wanted to see him again, and then saw him three weeks after when he was released from the hospital. It's been five months, all his potential beaus and girlfriends scared off by his ex in hopes he'll come crawling back… Like hell he'd stoop so low! He'd rather die alone than crawl back to that mother fucker! With an irritated huff, Ichigo gets ready for bed.

His friends pick him up nice and early, like… before the sunrise early. Dragging him half asleep into the van they've borrowed for the occasion, stuffing a donut in his mouth, and practically throwing him into the plane once they arrive at the airport. Ichigo sleeps through the flight happily, dozing off to the distant sound of Rangiku arguing with Ikkaku, and wakes once they land in Las Vegas. From there, he's pulled to the van and taken to their hotel room. It's nice enough, a kitchen area beside a living area and three bedrooms. The girls throw their things in one room, the boys in another, and they give Ichigo the remaining room since it's his birthday. After that's finished, the group heads down to the casino with a truly irritated Ichigo on their arms. He really just wanted to sleep a bit longer, but they're too eager to start sight seeing and gambling. It's just getting dark when Ichigo notices something out of the corner of his eye… a head of teal hair near the bar. He looks down at his drink, wondering if he drank some sort of hallucinogen, but the teal hair is still at the bar. Carefully, he gets up and walks toward it. Sitting on the stool at the bar, setting his drink before him, Ichigo eyes the twenty-three year old man curiously.

"See something you like, sweetheart?" the other asks cockily.

"… I'm probably going to sound stupid and I don't blame you if you decide to hit me and walk away," Ichigo starts. "But… my sister… she's a big fan of yours. I promised I would bring her back an autograph if I saw you."

"Oh!" the actor grins. "Sure thing, hang on."

He grabs a napkin and the pen from his back pocket, scribbling his name onto the napkin before handing it to Ichigo. The orange head smiles as he looks down at the simple autograph, tucking it away before standing once more.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Ichigo smiles softly.

"And what about you, gorgeous," Grimmjow grins feral. "You a fan?"

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. And no, not at all," Ichigo says. "I think you're an arrogant asshole."

The other barks out a laugh, grinning even more widely as he looks Ichigo's retreating form up and down. He's never met anyone like the young man before, no one has ever told him to his face what they were thinking, and the truthful demeanor is a breath of fresh air in such a lie riddled world. A slim raven man sits on the stool next to him, nursing his drink and watching Grimmjow carefully. The last time the man got such a look on his face, he started dating a woman known for being loose and spoiled her so badly he was practically her pet. Ichigo returns to his friends, speaking with Rangiku and Rukia about the man he just spoke with. She's all giggles and gossip, the night wearing on and the group getting more drunk. Even Ichigo is well past plastered now, as Rukia promised to stay sober and baby-sit. Unfortunately, neither of them noticed Rangiku spiking her drinks and the intense blue orbs watching Ichigo from the end of the bar. Intense as they might be, they're laced with anything but sobriety and the group sitting behind the teal haired man are already formulating a plan. A laptop open in front of the slim raven with Ichigo's picture on the screen, everything needed to know popping up around it.

Ichigo groans as the sunlight spills into his closed eyes. He doesn't remember getting to bed, though he's sure one of the others would've dragged him if they had to. He stretches his legs, his arms wrapped tight around a pillow much softer than his own, and he notes that he's wearing nothing but a white silk button up and black boxers. The dress shirt is too big, making him wonder if Chad had let him borrow one of his… but that's crazy, as his own clothes would've been just across the hall. With a grumble, he yawns and sits up… and almost screams. He's in an unfamiliar room, wearing an unfamiliar shirt, with a gold ring with a small diamond in the middle on his left ring finger. His heartbeat picks up, his breathing erratic and his eyes wide. The room is far too expensive for his tastes, the bed far too comfortable to even be _thought _of by the middle class, and Ichigo is beginning to feel small compared to the room around him. He crawls from the blankets, searching for his clothes and finding them in the trash… covered in puke. With a resigned groan, he steps to the door and reaches for the handle… only to have it pushed open from the other side. Ichigo is left standing in a complete stupor as he gazes upon Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

"Hey, Kitten!" he grins. "Good afternoon! Was wondering when you were gonna get up."

"You… we… I… this isn't happening," Ichigo hyperventilates. "I can't breath! This is… I can't… no… please no."

Grimmjow sighs and pulls the other closer, rubbing his back gently to calm him down. Once Ichigo is breathing normally, albeit with tears of disbelief and frustration, Grimmjow lets him back away.

"Look, I'm sorry about all this," he sighs. "I was drunk off my ass last night, I don't remember anything. This morning, however, my friends admitted to setting us up on purpose. I haven't been choosing the wisest relationships and… well… Ulquiorra looked you up and deemed you perfect. He's already paid off the judges… no divorce for us."

"…. I need a shower," Ichigo mumbles. "I need to think."

"Go ahead, it's right in there," Grimmjow smiles accommodatingly. "I went out and got you some new clothes, you threw up all over yours."

"Thank you."

He's handed his clothes and a towel, Grimmjow opening the bathroom door and allowing him past. Once the door is shut and the water turned on, Ichigo lets himself cry. He's never really been in a seriously deep love before, just simple crushes… unless you count the endless nights of wet dreams after seeing the Sexta fight. God he loved that man! Now, he's being forced into an unwanted relationship with a man he hates beyond anything he can think of. Well, he certainly won't take this lying down! He finishes up his bath, drying and dressing before storming out into the living room.

"Ah, good, you're here," the slim raven remarks monotonously. "I thought I should bring you up to speed."

"What fucked up kind of match making service do you run!" Ichigo snarls.

"Let me explain, this arrangement will be better off for the both of you," he frowns. "Grimmjow has never dated anything but leeches and selfish bitches, whereas you've never dated anything but beaters and cheaters."

"H-how did you know that?"

"I hacked your diary last night, along with your personal information," he waves off. "Back to the point… you need someone to take care of you and protect you from your persistent stalker, he needs someone to tell it to him straight and keep him in line without over stepping bounds. You're selfless, polite, considerate, and feisty which is everything he needs in a lover. He's possessive, caring, protective, and doting which is apparently what you need. This match will work if you just attempt to make it."

"… I'm gonna kick your ass!" Ichigo shouts before leaping.

"That would be a bad idea," the taller gasps.

Grimmjow snatches the back of Ichigo's new jeans, keeping him well out of Ulquiorra's reach. Ichigo tries like hell to at least kick the prick, yet his 'hubby' holds him back. After a bit, he settles down and Grimmjow sets him back on his feet… though he's not stupid enough to remove the hand on the back of his neck. The position surprises Ichigo, as he's used to his beaus gripping his upper arm enough to bruise. This grip is relaxed, loose enough to pull away from though tight enough to know it's there, and Ichigo finds he doesn't mind it. Ulquiorra continues with his explanation, breaking down the pros and cons, and Ichigo hates that he's beginning to see more pros than cons. Finally, he grudgingly agrees to at least try… its not like they could get a divorce anyway, what with the judges all bribed.

Grimmjow takes Ichigo to the shoot with him, his friends passing at just the perfect moment and converging on him immediately. Apparently, they thought he was plastered and asleep in his room… damn getting his own room! At the sight of Grimmjow, jaws drop and eyes bug out, but at the sight of the matching bands on their ring fingers… well… he's certain they didn't _die _of the heart attacks. His position is explained quickly and his friends are cheering their heads off at the fact 'their best friend is famous'. He tries to set them straight… but his friends are idiots. That day is spent being ogled by a thousand different actors, hovered by Grimmjow and the man's friends, and listening to his own friends express how lucky he is.

"Happy birthday to me," Ichigo sighs dejectedly.

It's late on Saturday night, the orange head having been kicked out of his hotel room to 'spend time with his ultra gorgeous hubby' in Rangiku's words. Grimmjow didn't complain one bit, since Ichigo is drool inducing and they have to get used to one another anyway. He took Ichigo out for dinner to an extremely lavish restaurant that he swears has lobster in every entrée, took him to the older part of town in order to get him into a less crowded area, and now they're walking through the myriad of stores. Suddenly, the taller man stops.

"What is it?"

"Okay, Kitten," Grimmjow smiles. "Go pick out a gift."

"A… gift?"

"Yeah, for your birthday," the other chuckles. "Anything you want, anything at all. Don't even look at the price, okay? This is your treat, the one time a year you can have anything."

"… Who told you it was my birthday?" Ichigo frowns.

"You said it at the shoot today," he offers. "I have excellent hearing, you know."

Ichigo blushes hotly, mumbling something under his breath before eyeing the shops carefully. There isn't anything he'd like here, though it doesn't help that he doesn't want for much anyway. Slowly, he trails his eyes along the windows… and stops. His eyes light up, a small smile twitching at his lips, and he let's his feet carry him to the window of a craft's store. In the window is the most beautiful set of art supplies… charcoals, pencils, paints, an easel, canvas… it just takes his breath away. Grimmjow notices the look, glad he can make his new 'wife' happy. However, when he goes to enter the store, Ichigo's hand on his wrist stops him.

"No," he says. "Dinner was enough, that is too expensive. I appreciate the offer though, thank you."

"But it's your birthday."

"I want it… but I don't need it," he smiles softly. "I never buy what I don't need, no matter what time of year it is. And if you buy it for me before we leave, I'll be angry with you! I hate expensive gifts! If I want it bad enough, I'll damn well buy it myself!"

"… This might take some getting used to," the taller sighs. "I've never had someone like you before."

"Well… I've never had anyone like you either," Ichigo blushes. "You've yet to hold me aggressively."

Grimmjow says nothing to that, wondering how such a fiery young man could ever let himself be beaten. Instead, he wraps an arm around Ichigo and smirks when it's not pushed away. Ichigo seems to respond well to his confident attitude, Grimmjow simply loving the smaller male's more shy one.

Sunday is supposed to be the last day for Ichigo to spend on his little vacation, but Grimmjow was done shooting on Saturday. The 6'1" man stretches on the bed, glancing sidelong at the man he's growing to like… maybe not love, not yet, but definitely like. There's no denying he's infatuated with him, the minute the other spoke to him in the bar his shaft was at attention, but there's no love at the moment. When he looks upon Ichigo, however, he can see where the plant might blossom into such a thing. He's beautiful, with those orange silken locks spiked in an unruly fashion and that serene tan face relaxed against a pillow. His body is so feminine he could probably pull off women's clothing, his warm amber eyes so stormy in his rage it gives his hubby a hard on, and there's never been anyone he'd caress so gently before him. Ichigo mumbles in his sleep, scooting closer and unconsciously curling into his side. He wraps an arm around the slim waist, wondering how many people have gotten close enough to learn he's a cuddler. The smaller stretches and yawns, opening his eyes only to jerk so fast away he topples off his side of the bed. Grimmjow snickers at the other, leaning over to look at the dazed amber eyes.

"Sightseeing today, Kitten?" he asks.

"Why do you call me that, you know my name," Ichigo frowns as he sits up.

"I like 'Kitten' better," he shrugs. "Would you prefer I call you 'Strawberry'?"

"Shut up! It doesn't mean that!"

"Just saying, one or the other."

"… Kitten is fine," Ichigo sighs. "Just… try to use my name once in awhile."

"Ichigo Jaegerjaques!" the other grins widely.

"I am _so _not taking your last name! It's Kurosaki!"

"Fine, fine," Grimmjow sighs dejectedly. "So, sightseeing?"

"Yeah, my friends and I are gonna go to the Grand Canyon and stuff."

"Cool. Ulquiorra and Nnoitra insist I go shopping for you so you'll have stuff when you move in once we get home," Grimmjow says as he lies down to stare at the ceiling. "So Szayel convinced them we should go on a shopping spree while you're gone."

"… I have stuff."

"Yeah, but they want you to have _new _stuff," he grins. "I guess Szayel and Ulquiorra are head over heels with this '15 Fashions' brand, so they'll most likely drown you in that."

"Grimm… _I'm _the designer for '15 Fashions'. The name was derived from mine, 'ichi' for 1 and 'go' for 5. I already have the entire set, I just don't wear them all the time."

"Fuck, you kidding me?" the other laughs. "You'll be their new favorite pal."

"Seems to be going around," Ichigo sighs. "I have to get ready, I'll talk to you later."

The Grand Canyon trip is awesome, the group checking out the skywalk while they're there. Renji was terrified to even look at it, so when Ichigo pushed him into the middle… he screamed like a little girl. The group has never laughed so hard before, the redhead blushing so brightly his face almost matches his hair. After one last day spent goofing off and having fun, Ichigo heads back to Grimmjow. The minute he opens the door his face pales, as covering most of the living area are bags of… well… everything.

"Hey, Kitten!" Grimmjow calls from the kitchen. "I though you might be hungry, but I can't cook worth shit. I ordered pizza."

"Grimm, please tell me this isn't all yours."

"Ulquiorra and Szayel got a little carried away," he says sheepishly. "Get those two in a store and they're worse than spoiled rich women. So, how was your day?"

"You're taking some of this stuff back."

"I can't, I didn't buy it," he points out. "They wanted it to be a present… more of an apology from Ulquiorra."

"… It better be fucking expensive if he wants me to accept his apology!"

"Oh, that present is in the bedroom."

Ichigo hurries into the bedroom, curiosity overflowing as he wonders what type of gift the stoic man would consider good enough for an apology of this magnitude. He opens the door, gasping in shock at the art set he saw last night.

"GRIMMJOW!" he screams.

"I said nothing!" he calls back. "He hacked your journal and saw your personal album of paintings. Why didn't you tell me you were a famous artist?"

"I'm not."

"You're fucking talented then," the teal haired man scoffs at the doorway. "Some of those sold for a shit load. I know, because Szayel bought them for his personal collection."

"It's more of a hobby," Ichigo shrugs. "My main profession is 15 Fashions."

Grimmjow nods in understanding, holding out a hand for the orange head to follow him into the kitchen. They eat dinner with small conversation, Grimmjow speaking about his job as a pack mule today and Ichigo telling him about scaring Renji on the skywalk. Afterward, they take turns in the shower… well, Grimmjow was all for bathing with Ichigo, but the smaller kicked him out with more strength than he was expecting. Once they're ready and packed, they head to the airport to make their flight. Their friends are already there, Ulquiorra having had them cash in their tickets, and Grimmjow's private jet is ready for take off. Ichigo can only stare dumbfounded as he's led to the jet, then lifted into Grimmjow's arms and carried onto the jet when he refused to budge any further.

"Oi, Ichi!" Renji says. "Rangiku and Rukia called your dad yesterday and told him everything! Probably a whole lot of fabricated shit as well… just thought you'd like to know what to expect."

"… How did he take it?"

"Are you kidding? The first thing out of their mouths was, 'Ichigo married that super hot actor, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, and he's gonna be famous'. I don't think he could've taken it better."

Ichigo groans in annoyance, falling into his seat as Grimmjow takes the one beside him. The other is curious, but he'll meet Ichigo's family in due time. It isn't long before any talk of business is drowned out by Rangiku and Ikkaku arguing, Ichigo sleeping on Grimmjow's shoulder peacefully through it all.

The jet hasn't come to a complete stop on the runway before it's mobbed by the paparazzi, Grimmjow growling lowly and startling Ichigo awake. The minute he looks outside the window, Ichigo is scowling far more hostile than usual. Everyone grabs their things and gets ready to leave, Stark, Grimmjow's driver and pilot, opening the doors and dropping the stairs.

"Kitten, if you don't want to be a target of these vultures, take off your ring and stick it in your pocket."

"Let them try," Ichigo frowns. "I'll fuck them up!"

"God I love you," the taller man laughs.

Ichigo is shocked at the comment, as he knows there's no way he could mean it, but recovers quickly. He follows his friends down the stairs, ignoring the questions shot at him. When Grimmjow steps out and they catch the ring on his finger, it isn't long before they realize Ichigo has the matching one. Someone grabs him from behind and drags him into the crowd, the orange head yelping in shock before swinging out of habit. Renji catches his fist inches from the guy's face, grinning sheepishly before pulling him away.

"Sorry, he doesn't like crowds," the redhead calls. "It would probably be wise not to touch him like that again."

Grimmjow gathers the younger man into his arms, keeping him right in front of him and making certain to keep everyone else away. If there's one thing the twenty-three year old can't stand, it's the prospect of his partners getting hurt because of him. Whereas the paparazzi would've hurt Ichigo, they wouldn't be here had Grimmjow not been in the area. Finally, Stark pulls up in the limo and everyone squeezes in before he pulls away. He drops everyone off in turn, taking the shortest route, and then pulls up in front of a small clinic attached to a house. Ichigo climbs out only to be attacked by his crazy father, dodging the kick and punching him in the face. Two teenage girls run out as well, gasping at the sight of the limo.

"Oh wow, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu smiles. "When did you get a limo?"

"It's not mine," he sighs.

"Is it your husbands?" Karin teases. "Dad told us you were stupid and got married while drunk. Is he at least cute? Rich, hopefully? Does he have anything at all to make him worth not getting an annulment?"

"I'm beginning to think your sister doesn't like me," Grimmjow smirks.

"… Oh… my… god!" Karin squeals in excitement. "Ichi-nii, you're awesome! I just asked for an autograph, but you brought the whole actor with you!"

"Uh… Karin… he's my husband," the other blushes.

"You are the coolest big brother in the whole world! My uncle is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques!"

Ichigo just wants to crawl under a rock, his entire family making it perfectly clear they've no desire to see him split up with the larger male. His family loves the man, each one finding something to talk to him about. Karin asks about all his characters and what it's like to be an actor, his father overjoyed the man is an expert at the majority of fighting styles, and he even promised to get Yuzu some recipes from each place he goes to shoot. By the time he's saying good-bye, the three are practically throwing the orange head out the door with his hubby. They promised to pack his things for him, so all he has to do is spend time with Grimmjow. He's quiet the whole ride to his no doubt ridiculously large mansion, the other getting kind of nervous at the lack of conversation. When they finally arrive, Ichigo is shocked to find they're in front of a huge apartment building on the richer side of town.

"I don't really like big houses," Grimmjow mutters. "So I got a flat here. It's big enough, easy to keep clean… come on, Kitten. Hey, I don't suppose you'll let me carry you over the threshold, huh?"

"Just keep walking," Ichigo growls.

They take the elevator up, Grimmjow unlocking the door to the flat and letting Ichigo in first. The smaller male stops before making it all the way in, as lounging in the middle of the walkway and watching the door expectantly… is a huge albino panther. Grimmjow walks past without a second thought, stopping before the large feline.

"Pantera, this is my mate," he states. "He'll be living here from now on, so take good care of him when I'm gone, okay? You can play with him later, let him get used to everything now. Off you go."

"What… the…fuck," Ichigo mutters.

"Don't worry about her, she's a sweetheart," he waves off. "I was visiting the reserve she was born in when I found out she was gonna be put to sleep… wasn't vicious enough to survive there, almost killed by the other panthers because she looked different. I've had her for a few years now, never had problems before… You're the first to visit."

Ichigo nods dumbly, his husband wrapping an arm protectively around his shoulders before giving him a tour of the flat. it's a gorgeous place, done in blacks and whites. The kitchen is rather large with a breakfast bar and an island, all new appliances that look as though they've never been touched, and a perfectly tiled floor of black. The living room has white leather furniture, a round black coffee table, a black entertainment stand that sits low to the ground and travels the length of the wall, a huge flat screen hanging on the wall, and every gaming system known to man on the stand beneath it. The guest bathroom has a decent sized shower, a toilet, a sink, and some cabinets. The bedroom is huge, with a walk-in closet, a king sized bed, two night stands, a dresser and an extra door that leads to the adjoining bathroom. That, in itself, is amazing. The main bathroom has a Jacuzzi, a shower that could hold ten people, a large mirror over a nice double sink… Ichigo is practically drooling.

"One more room," Grimmjow smirks. "Oh, the laundry room is right here, as well. This one, however… this one is for you."

He pushes open the door, Ichigo gasping at the large room. The walls are lined with shelves which are filled with sketch pads and drawing utensils, his art supplies taking up one spot while anything he needs for his designing takes up the rest. It's all placed in an organized manner, his amber eyes fighting back tears as he looks upon it. Finally, he turns and buries his face in Grimmjow's chest. He cries, his arms wrapped around the other's waist.

"Thank you so much," he sniffles. "This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me!"

"You're welcome," the other smiles. "I'm glad you like it."

That night, as Grimmjow gets into bed, Ichigo hesitantly walks in and sits down. Before the other can speak, he leans forward and kisses him lightly on the lips. A tongue licks his bottom lip after a moment, causing him to gasp and open his mouth for it to invade. He notes that Grimmjow's hands are holding tightly to the sheets, making certain to leave room for Ichigo to pull away. No one has ever let Ichigo take control before, so he's a little lost at what to do. He remembers that his other boyfriends liked when he sat in their lap, so he moves to straddle Grimmjow's lap and wrap his arms around the other's neck. When the other doesn't touch him, he pulls back in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asks shyly. "Am… am I doing something wrong?"

"No, Kitten, you're doing great," Grimmjow breaths.

"Why won't you touch me?" he asks with a bright blush.

"Oh, I want to."

"Then do it," Ichigo murmurs. "I'll tell you when to stop."

He takes Grimmjow's hands and set them loosely on his narrow hips, leaning forward once more to lock lips with his hubby. Those long fingers rub circles in his hips, the kiss slow and gentle as they map out each other's mouths. Hesitantly, Ichigo rocks his hips against Grimmjow's, tearing a moan from them both. Grimmjow turns them, lying Ichigo flat on the large bed as he lays between his legs. He notes the fear in the other's eyes, almost drowned out by the lust, so he takes his time teasing and exploring to attempt to calm him. When his fingers hook on the waistband of his boxers, however, Ichigo's breath hitches and his hand reaches to stop Grimmjow.

"Nothing bad, I promise," he assures. "We won't go all the way."

"… Okay," Ichigo says quietly.

He let's Grimmjow continue, the larger male slowly pulling his boxers down while watching Ichigo's amber eyes. Once the younger's swollen member is freed, Grimmjow smirks and licks the head. He engulfs the entire thing, swallowing without problem, and he enjoys the whimper from his uke. He bobs his head, licking and sucking, and Ichigo cries out in pleasure as his fingers tangle in blue locks. It isn't long before his 'wife' cries out his name and spills his release into his mouth, the seme drinking it all before releasing the spent member. He looks up to see Ichigo nodding off, having experienced his first blowjob… it isn't difficult for Grimmjow to tell his precious partner has never been touched like this before, which sends a spark of joy through him. He shifts, hissing at the painful erection in his pants, the man yawning before getting up to take a quick shower. Once he's finished, he cleans Ichigo up and slides into bed beside him to sleep.

Ichigo wakes the next morning with Grimmjow snoozing beneath him, taking the time to study his hubby. Grimmjow is gorgeous, that's easy enough to see. His 6'1" frame of tan skin and bulky muscle is mouth watering, his blue locks unruly and silken, and those teal orbs are so intense they send shivers through the orange head. But what really gets him hot, is the huge feral grin… it reminds him of the Sexta all those times he's seen him fight. Grimmjow grumbles in his sleep, rolling onto his stomach and pillowing his head with his arms. Ichigo trails light fingers down his back, smiling softly as he realizes this might actually work out. He's never felt so safe and loved before, something he's getting less and less apt to let go. He notices a black mark on Grimmjow's back, a wide grin spreading at the thought of a tattoo on his husband. He pulls the blanket down slowly, jaw dropping in shock at the black gothic 6 tattooed on the right side of his lower back.

*Oh my god, * Ichigo thinks giddily. *I'm married to the Sexta! My life rocks! *

Grimmjow wakes to an empty bed, a frown marring his sleepy features as he gets up to locate his partner. He runs a hand through his ruffled hair, catching a sound in the kitchen. Ichigo is in the kitchen scolding Pantera for trying to get food off the counter, the panther laying with her paws over her face as though she's saying she's sorry. He chuckles, sitting down on a stool at the breakfast bar.

"Kitten, I gotta head to the studio after breakfast," he says. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Ichigo smiles. "Here. You're lucky I can cook, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, you're perfect," he teases.

"I might take a walk later," Ichigo says for conversation. "Does Pantera do well on a leash?"

"Yeah, she'll be good," he says. "She loves walks."

"Great. I have a portfolio to drop off with Uryu and I want to see my sisters. Plus, Renji and Rukia wanted to hang out at the park. I thought Pantera would like to visit the park."

"She'd love that! Hear that, Pantera? You keep a good eye on my Ichi, okay?"

She purrs as he ruffles her fur, Ichigo rolling his eyes as he sets down an extra plate for the feline. They eat quietly, Grimmjow itching to talk about last night and Ichigo dying to mention the tattoo. After Grimmjow leaves, Ichigo starts to get ready himself. He pulls a messenger bag on, slipping his portfolio in it before looking for a leash for Pantera. He finds her sitting by the door with the leash in her mouth, her eyes expectant as he hurries over toward him. He clips the leash, opens the door, and walks to the elevator with her after locking up. Outside the building about ten paparazzi sit in waiting, converging on the man in a heartbeat once he walks out. Ichigo is patient and decides he might as well speak to them… when Pantera walks out with a vicious snarl. The group retreats immediately, Ichigo smiling and patting the feline's head in thanks. After that, the day is pretty easy. He drops off the portfolio with Uryu, stops to visit his family, and meets Renji and Rukia in the park for a few hours.

"A panther…" Renji mutters.

"Yeah, she's really sweet," Ichigo smiles.

"So, you're getting along well with your husband?" Rukia asks.

"He's way different from my other boyfriends," Ichigo grins. "I actually really like him! I'll have to thank Ulquiorra, he knew what he was doing. He set up a whole room just for me, Rukia! A whole room with art supplies and stuff for my designs!"

"Wow! That's great, Ichi," she smiles. "I'm glad you two are getting on well."

"Maybe he'll even get laid soon," Renji scoffs. "He's overdue."

"Actually… I let him closer to me," Ichigo blushes. "I let him… well, we didn't go all the way but…"

"It was a blowjob, wasn't it?" Renji teases. "You always get so flustered about that."

"Sh-shut up!" Ichigo blushes crimson.

"I think that's great, Ichigo," Rukia says supportively. "It's a baby step, but it's still a step. You must really feel comfortable with Grimmjow if you can let him that close."

"I do, he's really great. He wouldn't even touch me before I let him… none of my other boyfriends did that."

"Yeah, your other boyfriends were a whole different breed of asshole," Renji nods.

The afternoon is lazy, Ichigo finally saying goodbye to his friends and taking Pantera home. Before they reach the apartment, however, Pantera pulls Ichigo onto another path. He has time, so he just lets her go and follows. By the time they reach her destination, Ichigo realizes their at the gates of the studio. She sits, waiting to be let in, and Ichigo sighs.

"Pantera, I can't go in there," he says. "You have to wait until Grimmjow comes home to see him."

"Hey, Pantera! What are you doing here?" Nnoitra asks. "Oh, what's up, sweet cheeks?"

"My foot up your ass if you keep with that nickname," Ichigo growls.

"Okay, okay, sorry. Pantera here for her daily visit? Come on in."

Ichigo sighs as the gate is opened and Pantera pulls him in, Nnoitra following him with a large grin. Grimmjow is just finishing up the shoot he's on, glancing over past the five girls fussing over him to see a flash of white fur. He calls out Pantera's name, hurrying over to pet her and kiss her head. After his pet is paid enough attention to, he looks up to his 'wife' with a feral grin that sends chills through Ichigo.

"Hey, Kitten," he grins. "So nice of you to come visit."

"I just saw you this morning," Ichigo scoffs. "Why would I want to come all the way out here just to see you before dinner?"

"Aren't you sweet," Grimmjow snorts in humor. "Get over here and give me a kiss."

"… With everyone watching?" Ichigo murmurs.

"Duh."

Grimmjow pulls him close and kisses him, it's just a chaste kiss that surprises Ichigo… he's used to his boyfriends attempting to molest him in public. When he's not forced to do so, he finds himself unconsciously deepening the kiss himself. Grimmjow isn't complaining, wrapping an arm around the slim waist of his partner and slipping his tongue past complaint lips. A flash going off tears them from each other, Ichigo blushing horribly as everyone starts questioning them. It seems like far too long before the day ends and Stark pulls up to drive them home.

It's almost three in the morning, the two sleeping soundly after a heated make out session. Ichigo is on his stomach, one arm dangling off the side of the bed, and Grimmjow is in the same position with his arm flung over Ichigo's waist. When Ichigo's cell goes off, he groans and shifts beneath Grimmjow. The phone is on the nightstand, just within his reach so he doesn't have to move much.

"Hello?" he mumbles.

"Good morning my precious student and nephew!"

"Uncle Kisuke, I'm gonna kick your ass," Ichigo growls. "I told you not to call me before six or after eleven!"

"I heard you got married! Congratulations! I hope you haven't forgotten to bring him to meet me, after all, I raised you for a good portion of your life," he scolds. "On a brighter note, however, Kenpachi Zaraki of the Shinigami is up to fight tonight… uh… tonight meaning the upcoming night. I would very much like for you to come help out."

"… I don't know, Uncle Kisuke, Grimmjow might not…"

"Grimmjow? Your husband?"

"He married Grimmjow Jaegerjaques?" Yorouchi shouts. "Get me his autograph!"

"I'll see you tonight, my dearest nephew!"

"But I… Uncle Kisuke? Fucker hung up on me," Ichigo grumbles.

"What are you talking about?" Grimmjow grumbles half asleep.

"Nothing, go back to sleep."

After sunrise, when Ichigo is up and making breakfast, he's debating what to say to Grimmjow. When the other gets up, Ichigo sets a large plate of food in front of him and smiles. Grimmjow looks between him and the food cautiously, and then frowns at Ichigo.

"You're not cheating on me or anything, are you?"

"What the fuck! How do you get that out of me making you breakfast!" Ichigo snaps.

"It wasn't so much the breakfast, but the smile that screams 'I'm gonna tell you something that'll make you upset'. So… what's up?"

"I… uh… I won't be home tonight," Ichigo murmurs. "I have to do a favor for my uncle and I'll take all night."

"What favor."

"… Well… it's not really that important…"

"Ichigo, we're married," Grimmjow points out. "There are no secrets here, just tell me."

"My uncle is Kisuke Urahara, leader of the Visoreds… I'm one of his fighters."

"In the Underground," Grimmjow says.

"Yeah… My father was a great fighter before he married my mom and raised me until I was eight, my mom died then and I didn't take it well. My Uncle Kisuke and Aunt Yorouchi raised me from the age of eight to nineteen, after that I got an apartment and started 15 Fashions, and then moved back home a few months ago," Ichigo says quietly. "I was fighting since I was twelve, he trained me, and then I started doing him favors when I turned fifteen. I don't fight all the time, I just do favors for him once in a while. It's been five months since the last favor."

"Hmm… Okay," he shrugs. "I'll go with."

"… Wait… what?"

"Why not? I want to see you fight," he frowns. "Besides, it's been years since I've seen that damn ring."

"I knew it!" Ichigo shouts excitedly. "I fucking knew it! You're the Sexta, aren't you?"

"I was," Grimmjow nods. "How did you know?"

"The tattoo on your back," Ichigo says. "I have a whole scrapbook of shit about you! You were my favorite fighter! When I found out, I was actually thrilled Ulquiorra set us up."

"I'm no different than when I was the Sexta," he states. "Why were you happy then and not before?"

"… I was angry I didn't have a choice. It wasn't fair and I didn't know you… You could've been just like them."

"… Fighting makes you hard, huh?" Grimmjow leers suddenly.

"I-it does not!" Ichigo blushes.

"You're a horrible liar," Grimmjow grins. "I won you years ago, didn't I? I made you fucking hard just from my fights, right? Shit, I would've gladly accommodated you if you asked."

"You're an ass," Ichigo mutters. "I have a few things to do before I get ready for tonight."

"Great, I have the day off," Grimmjow grins. "Pantera can hold down the fort. Come on."

That night, Ichigo paces furiously as he becomes horribly aware of Grimmjow watching him. He's wanted to fight the Sexta for a long time, but now he's married to the man and he's self conscious of whether or not he'll respect Ichigo's abilities. Finally, he pulls his hood up and heads into the ring. Kenpachi is waiting, large toothy grin on his lips, and Ichigo let's everything vanish except his opponent. Grimmjow can barely believe his eyes, as he knows that hoodies and that wide insane grin. There wasn't a day that went by in the ring that he didn't watch that lithe body beat the shit out of his opponents and have to skip out early to take care of his problem, waking up after vivid wet dreams only to take a cold shower. That body he knows so well, belongs to 'Crimson Rain Shiro' the youngest and most dangerous fighter since the Underground was first established. He licks his lips as the lithe body darts around during his fight, slamming a punch into Kenpachi's gut before stepping off the side of the ring and leaping onto the man's back. He slams his hand against the back of his neck, incapacitating the man as easily as Ulquiorra would. Afterward, he stands and walks off, hands in his pockets and blood tricking from his lip. He swears he's never driven so fast in his life, Ichigo nearly panicking in the passenger seat. He drags Ichigo to the elevator, tapping his foot impatiently before hefting Ichigo over his shoulder and hurrying to the door to their flat.

"Grimm, what's the rush?" Ichigo asks as he's dumped on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me you were 'Crimson Rain Shiro'?" he hisses.

"Actually, I started out with just 'Shiro'," Ichigo informs. "The audience added the rest."

"Answer the question!"

"Uh… I didn't think it mattered."

"You _little _son of a bitch," Grimmjow growls. "Do you have any idea how many cold showers I had to take because of you back then? And now I'm married to you and I can't _touch _you! You fucking tease!"

"Wait… you liked me then?"

"Who wouldn't? I was head over heels for you in Vegas, too!"

"You planned this!" Ichigo yells in disbelief.

"Of course not!" he frowns. "That was all Ulquiorra, I'd never do something like that. He's the conniving one."

Ichigo watches him a moment, noting his obvious problem, and smirks. He stands and heads into the bedroom, pulling clothes off as he goes. Grimmjow can only stare, shocked at this new attitude, and then Ichigo waves him to follow and he's on his heels. Ichigo sits in the middle of the bed, a shy blush on his face as Grimmjow joins him.

"Just… go slow," he murmurs.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"I know you won't," Ichigo smiles minutely. "That's why I'm letting you this close."

He lays down, allowing the larger man to lay between his legs as they kiss. Like before, Grimmjow touches every sensitive area and takes his time arousing his mate. He moves his hand along Ichigo's shaft, the orange head moaning in pleasure. He reaches over to pull a small tube from the nightstand on his side, sliding down to leave a trail of kisses along the tan torso beneath him. He takes the member into his mouth to distract Ichigo, spreading the gel on his fingers before tracing the smaller male's entrance. Ichigo sucks in a breath, shuddering in pleasure as Grimmjow carefully slips in a finger. His uke moans loudly, a smirk touching his lips at the knowledge that he'll be a screamer. Ichigo reaches down and pulls Grimmjow up into a needy kiss, moaning into it when a second finger is slipped in. Grimmjow nips at his collar bone, enjoying the loud whimpers and cries from his lover. Finally, he slips in the third finger and starts to stretch him. His fingers touch down on Ichigo's prostate, the younger screaming.

"Fuck! Right there," Ichigo gasps. "God that feels good."

Grimmjow grins at that, waiting until Ichigo is attempting to thrust himself on his fingers to remove them. Ichigo turns lustful amber eyes on him, his whole body flushed with his arousal, and Grimmjow coats his member before thrusting all the way into his lover. Ichigo holds back tears, whimpering in pain before Grimmjow rocks his hips a bit and brushes his sensitive nerve bundle. Once the orange head is ready, Grimmjow starts up a slow pace. Thrusting in and out of the tight body beneath him as Ichigo clings to him and voices his pleasure loudly. Ichigo finally begs for it faster, one hand repeatedly hitting his seme's shoulder until he quickens his thrusts. Soon the room is filled with their moans, the sound of flesh slapping together, and the smell of sex and sweat. Grimmjow's pace is almost punishing, his thrusts hard and fast, going deeper with each one.

"Grimm… so good," Ichigo moans. "So close… ah… hah. Ah! AH! GRIMM!"

Ichigo spills his seed on their stomachs, his inner walls tightening around Grimmjow's shaft painfully. He quickens his thrusts, the headboard slamming against the wall with each one, and shoves himself deep to spill his release in his lover's core. Ichigo screams again, his cum slamming straight into the orange head's abused and sensitive prostate. Grimmjow growls possessively upon his release, biting down on Ichigo's collar to muffle it. He doesn't bother to pull out, simply rolling them over so the lighter one is lying on him limply. Ichigo is already asleep, the pleasure too intense for him not to pass out, and Grimmjow grins foolishly up at the ceiling. He'll have to thank Ulquiorra eventually.

Ichigo wakes the next morning with a pain spiking up his spine, frowning upon finding Grimmjow's now hard shaft still impaling him. He sighs, shaking his seme awake. The minute he shows signs of waking, Ichigo rocks on his member. Grimmjow moans and turns them, thrusting erratically in his half asleep haze until they both come undone. Once he pulls out, Ichigo swings his legs over the side of the bed tiredly and stands… only to have his knees buckle. He yelps as he falls to the floor, his spine almost numb with pain.

"Sorry, I should've warned you," Grimmjow yawns. "That happens the first time."

"I want to take a bath, Grimm," Ichigo whines.

"Okay, hold your horses."

He gets up, lifts Ichigo into his arms easily, and carries him into the bathroom to set him in the Jacuzzi. Ichigo turns on the water, sighing in contentment as the water rises and Grimmjow gathers the shampoo and soap from the shower. The older male joins his uke, wrapping him in his arms as he washes him. Ichigo smiles and leans into him, closing his eyes and enjoying the attention. He's so unused to such loving actions, which only makes even more attached to Grimmjow and more glad he gave him his virginity. Grimmjow sighs and tucks Ichigo's head beneath his chin after rinsing the conditioner out.

"I love you, Kitten," Grimmjow murmurs.

"I love you, too, Grimm. I'm happy to be yours."

Pantera watches Ichigo carefully, the young man laying in the grass in the park. He wanted to get out for the day after a whole morning of being cooped up in his office area, so he took Pantera to the park. He's sleeping, the panther lying close by and hissing at anyone that gets too close, and Pantera hasn't left his side. It isn't until an unfamiliar person steps a bit too close that she really goes off, as she recognizes the look that should be reserved for her master. She gets up and stands over Ichigo, snarling and roaring loud enough for Ichigo to wake.

"Pantera, what's wrong?" he mumbles sleepily.

"Hey, Berry."

"… Lan," Ichigo whispers. "What are you doing here?"

"I was taking a walk," he shrugs. "Couldn't believe I found you sleeping here, accompanied by a panther."

"Her name is Pantera, she's very protective of me… she belongs to my husband."

"Husband?" Lan frowns deeply.

"Yeah, I got married on my trip to Vegas!" Ichigo grins. "He's a great guy! I really love him."

"I thought we were working on our relationship."

"Lan, I told you when we broke up that I wasn't coming back!" Ichigo snaps. "Please stop pursuing me! If my husband found out about your infatuation with me, he'd tear you apart!"

Pantera lifts her head her tail twitching in excitement as a purr ripples through her body, Ichigo looking in the same direction curiously. Grimmjow is strolling along the park's path, humming to himself as his intense cyan eyes search for his mate. The minute he sees another man with Ichigo, he scowls furiously.

"Hey, Kitten, who's this?" he asks.

"I'm Berry's boyfriend," Lan snaps.

"No! You're not! You're my ex-boyfriend!" Ichigo growls. "If you're gonna insist on being such a pain in my ass, I'm afraid I'll no longer be able to act civil toward you!"

"Is he bothering you, Ichi?" Grimmjow asks in worry. "I can get rid of him if you want."

"You think just because you look like a famous actor you can get away with stealing my bitch!" Lan yells. "I'll make you regret ever looking at him! You leave him alone, or I'll kill you!"

"_Look _like a famous actor?" Grimmjow snorts in humor. "You really picked some dumb ass beaus, eh, Kitten? Look you pansy ass bitch, Ichi's mine now. You had your chance, you blew it. He's moved on and I suggest you do the same, or I'm gonna put my foot so far you your ass you'll be shitting leather for a year!"

"Who do you think you are!"

"Buddy, if you knew that you wouldn't even dream of touching my mate!"

"Grimm, let's just go home, okay?" Ichigo says quietly.

"You're not going anywhere!" Lan snaps as he grabs Ichigo's arm.

Grimmjow snaps, pulling back a fist and swinging. That huge feral grin spreads on his lips as he sends a kick Lan's way, yanking Ichigo toward him at the same time to release him from the other's hold. All hell breaks loose after that, Grimmjow wailing on the stalker just as badly as he would were he in the ring. Ichigo can feel his body heating up at the sight, Pantera standing in a guarding manner before him. Finally, Lan learns to just stay down.

"I'll tell you this once, and only once, you fucking dick," Grimmjow growls threateningly. "Don't fuck with the Sexta. You touch my little wifey against and you won't live to regret it a second time! I've seen shit that you couldn't even dream up, gone through shit that would have a weak ass mother fucker like you having nightmares for a lifetime, there's _nothing _you can do to me that I can't handle and I'll _never _get rid of my Ichi! Don't make me hunt your ass down, dip shit! This is your only warning, stay… away… from Ichi."

Ichigo is dumbfounded, Grimmjow gripping his hand softly after those strong hands were so violent and leading him away with Pantera trailing behind. He knows Lan isn't likely to give up, but he's glad he gets a reprieve from the infuriating male. When they get home, Grimmjow moves him to the living area and pushes him to sit on the couch while he paces in front of him.

"Are you okay, Grimm?" he asks tentatively.

"he didn't hurt you, did he? I'll fucking kill him if he hurt you!" Grimmjow snaps.

"No… No, he didn't. We just talked."

"What the fuck kind of lunatics were you dating before Ulquiorra set us up?"

"… Lan was… well, we dated for only two months," Ichigo sighs. "Near the end of the first month, I found out he was seeing two other people while he was with me. I wanted to break it off then, but he convinced me he'd never do it again and we stayed together. The end of the second month, I'd yet to have sex with him… so he tried to force me. I beat the shit out of him, told him I never wanted to see him again… and he's been scaring away anyone else interested in me since."

"… I have to make a call," Grimmjow states. "Stay here."

Ichigo stays, but listens as Grimmjow talks to Ulquiorra. He makes out 'check him' and 'whatever's necessary' before Grimmjow finally hangs up and walks back into the room. He looks calmer somehow, more at ease after speaking with the raven haired genius.

"Ichigo, I love you," he states. "There is nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you, you know that. You belong to me and I will try my damnedest to keep you happy and safe, but you need to work with me. If you ever see that guy again, you need to get away from him as quickly as possible. Don't go anywhere without Pantera, okay?"

"I promise, Grimm, I won't," he assures. "But… what are you so afraid of?"

"I know his type, Kitten," the blue eyed man says with a distant look. "He's the type that'll do anything to keep what he believes is his… even to go as far to kidnap, rape, or kill. You stay away from him, Kitten. And if you can't get away, you fight like your life depends on it!"

Ichigo nods, a shiver of fear from the faraway look in his partner's eyes trailing along his spine and raising goose bumps on his skin. That night, Ichigo lies awake in Grimmjow's arms. He's debating with himself, wondering whether he should finally stand up to Lan alone or turn to his uncle for advice. His uncle may be a pervert, but he's damn brilliant and he always knows what to do. Steeling his resolve, Ichigo let's himself get a few hours of sleep before heading to his uncles house in the morning.

Kisuke is just stepping outside to take the trash out when he spots the panther watching him, screaming in shock before tossing the trash into the air and running back inside. Ichigo watches in amusement, snickering as his uncle returns… hiding behind his Aunt Yorouchi. The dark skinned woman with her purple hair pulled back in a ponytail grins at Ichigo, her golden eyes dancing with mischief at the humor on his own face.

"Hey, Ichi-chan!" she says happily. "Nice pet!"

"Pet? That's no pet! It tried to kill me!" Kisuke says with a point.

"Her name is Pantera," Ichigo smiles. "She belongs to my husband, but I'm not supposed to go anywhere without her… He caught Lan attempting to harass me. That's kind of why I'm here… I need to talk to you, Uncle Kisuke."

"Leave the bloodthirsty animal outside then."

"Pantera's a sweet girl, I'm not leaving her outside," Ichigo scowls. "Not unless you drag your tea table out so we can talk out here. I want to make certain I can keep an eye on her."

"Yeah, sweetheart," Yorouchi teases. "Wouldn't want little children to go missing around your shop, remember what happened last time?"

"Dear god, what a horrid misunderstanding that was," he says with a pale face. "I'm so glad it was cleared up."

In the end, the tea table was dragged outside and the two sat to talk with their nephew. He explains everything that's happened from his time with Lan to his more recent time with Grimmjow, stopping after it's all off his chest. By the time he's done with the explanations, Yorouchi looks ready to kill and Kisuke isn't much better. Ichigo vaguely wonders if it was really such a good idea to confide in two extremely talented Underground fighters.

"He tried to rape you?" Yorouchi says in a calm voice. "And you let him live? I thought I taught you better than that, Ichi-chan. You should've killed that guy for even thinking such a thing."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Yorouchi," he mumbles. "I just… I don't know… it didn't seem that bad at the time."

"You should've come to me earlier," Kisuke sighs. "I've been hearing things about Lan in the Underground… I never would've condoned you dating him. If I had known that's where you were going, I would've locked your ass up for the next five years!"

"I… I'm sorry. Like I said, it just didn't seem important."

"Oh, but it is. You see, Lan is a big part of the Underground. He's a fighter, a gambler, a drunk, a dealer, and a rapist. He's everything you most certainly do _not _need in a boyfriend."

"He was so… normal when we were together. I never would've thought…"

"Ichigo, you need to let us handle this in our own way," Yorouchi states. "You're our child, we love you more than anything, and I know how stubborn you can be… but this isn't something you can end on your own. We're going to make Lan disappear… for good."

"Aunt Yorouchi!" Ichigo gasps in shock. "No, you can't! it's not that bad, I can handle it."

"No, Ichi, you can't," Kisuke says seriously. "You're too kind hearted, something Lan will play off of. He'll threaten your friends, your family… your new husband. He'll do whatever it takes to keep you with him and compliant. We, however, aren't as merciful as you. Lan has mistreated and abused our child, he will pay dearly for this. Now, you go home to your husband and try to relax. You won't have to worry about that asshole anymore, I promise."

"Just… don't get caught," he sighs. "I'm not visiting your stupid asses in jail."

"Oh please, if I thought I'd get caught I wouldn't be going this far," Kisuke waves off.

Ichigo sighs and gets up, whistling for Pantera to join him before walking home. His mind is in the clouds, not aware of his footsteps turning away from home and heading for the studio. He's been so stuck in work lately, his mind so filled with ideas it's hard to keep up with them, that the added thoughts on Lan have distracted him completely. He doesn't hear Pantera purr as they stop at the gates, doesn't notice the guard opening them, and doesn't realize he's letting Pantera take the lead to locate Grimmjow. When he finally does notice, he looks up to see intense blue eyes staring at the director… and he runs straight to them.

"Grimm!" Ichigo calls before leaping into a startled Grimmjow's arms.

"Kitten? What's wrong?"

"It was horrible!"

"Was it that Lan guy again?" he asks immediately.

"No, I went to talk to my aunt and uncle about him," he almost cries. "They took it way worse than I thought they would! I thought you were scary when you were talking about him, but they… oh, Grimm, I don't know what to do!"

"Mr. Jaegerjaques?" the director wonders.

"Give me a bit, this is kind of an emergency," he murmurs. "Come on, Kitten, let's find Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra is sitting at his laptop at a table not too far away, reading something with far more interest than he's ever shown anything. Grimmjow plops down beside him and Ichigo sits on Grimmjow's lap, Pantera leaping up on to the long table to lay down. Ulquiorra glares at the feline after moving his computer onto his lap.

"You are a nuisance, cat," he mutters.

She just licks her lips, almost smiling in a smug manner at the man.

"Pantera likes to annoy Ulquiorra," Grimmjow informs. "So, Ulquiorra, find anything on our mystery stalker?"

"Oh, did I ever," he remarks. "How your sweet innocent little Berry…"

"Don't call me that!" Ichigo immediately snaps. "_They _all called me that!"

"… My apologies. Your sweet little Kitten," Ulquiorra corrects before continuing. "How he got involved in such a horrid man, I'll never know."

"We went to the same college," Ichigo mutters.

"I hate to tell you this, but he never went to college," Ulquiorra remarks easily. "He was most likely just hanging around for new victims and you caught his eye."

"I already know all about him," Ichigo grumbles. "Uncle Kisuke knows everything about everyone Underground, even those who aren't. He's the number one source of information in Karakura."

"Kisuke?" Ulquiorra gasps. "As in, Kisuke Urahara? The Kisuke Urahara that leads the Visoreds in the Underground?"

"Yeah, that's him," Ichigo waves off. "I'm one of his fighters, but I don't fight often. He also raised me for the better part of my life."

"He's married to Yorouchi Shihoin! The only female fighter aside from Soi Fon, her student, to compete and dominate in the male matches!" Ulquiorra says excitedly.

"She's my aunt, " Ichigo smiles. "I was taught to fight by them both, and a family friend named Zangetsu."

"Then why are you having such a difficult time with Lan?"

"… I'm more kind hearted than they are," he blushes. "My aunt said I should've killed him for even thinking of hurting me when I broke up with him… but I only put him in the hospital for a few weeks. Now they're gonna deal with it themselves! I hope I didn't cause Lan too…"

"He caused it the minute he hurt you!" Grimmjow snaps. "Even the Espada are teaming up to take him down."

"Espada? Your old team?"

"Yeah," Grimmjow grins. "Stark is the first, Hallibel is the third, Ulquiorra is the fourth, Nnoitra is the fifth, I'm the sixth, and Szayel is the eighth. We all stayed pretty much together. Stark isn't one for a lot of work, so he just drives me around. Hallibel is his wife, they have a daughter named Lilinette, and Hallibel is the one that manages my schedule. Ulquiorra gets my assignments, he's really smart at that stuff, and he's also the hacker in the bunch so he knows all the new and upcoming news and scandals to keep me out of the spotlight. Nnoitra is my bodyguard, though he basically gets paid for nothing, and Szayel is sort of our personal medic."

"Wait… Ulquiorra keeps you out of the spotlight?"

"Well, yeah. If I do something stupid, he hacks into the journals and shit of all the other celebrities and sends in an anonymous tip that kicks me off the front page," Grimmjow grins. "He's a genius."

"… That seems so wrong."

"It kept you off the front page," Ulquiorra points out.

"… You're the man, Ulquiorra," Ichigo grins. "Now, about my problem."

"Let them handle him," the raven says dismissively. "If they don't, we will."

"But you guys won't literally kill him… would you?"

Their silence is unnerving, but it's all the answer Ichigo needs. He huffs out a sigh, and lays his head on Grimmjow's shoulder and groans in annoyance. After a bit, he's told to stay with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow gets up to finish his shoot before packing up to leave. Once back home, Ichigo decides it's Saturday and the Underground is calling him. He may not have to fight, but he'll enjoy being a spectator nonetheless. Grimmjow is uneasy about it, but agrees to go along if only to watch over him. Their time there is enjoyable and Kisuke even lets them sit up in the Visoreds' area with him and Yorouchi, using the time to talk with Grimmjow and get to know him better. Ichigo watches the next fighter come out, recognizing the familiar grin beneath their large hood and the way they hold themselves. That face turns his way, that grin getting even wider at the sight of orange locks, and Ichigo unconsciously scoot back for Grimmjow to hold him. The grin falters and drops into a scowl, the heat of glare making the orange head sick.

"Ladies and gentleman!" the announcer calls. "We have a special treat for all of you! Just this morning, a tip was sent in via email! Tonight, we're holding a no-holds-barred match between some old favorites! Please welcome, Espadas 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 8. Joining them in this all out war is the fabulous She-Cat, her companion and student the Black Widow, and our ever popular Jester!"

The crowd goes up in loud cheers, Ichigo growling deep in his throat as Grimmjow has abandoned his post behind him. Finally, he grabs his bag, one he always keeps within him just in case, and hurries to the announcer's stand. He'll be damned if he doesn't get a piece of that mother fucker before he gets killed!

"Hold up, ladies and gentlemen! We've one more to add to that line up," the man shouts over the speakers in pure joy. "You'll love this one! A fighter we rarely get to see! A man that has stood along against fifteen older and more experienced assailants at only the age of fifteen! You know him, you love him, you wish you could see more of him! Crimson Rain Shiro!"

Everyone that's standing in the arena freezes and whips their heads in the direction of the feared Crimson Rain Shiro, the name derived from the fact that he slaughters his opponents so badly it looks like he was caught in a thunderstorm of red. Grimmjow scoots back to Ulquiorra.

"Fuck," he mutters. "I know I said I always wanted to fight him, but… I'm tempted to skip this one."

"It doesn't help you know you're married to him," the other points out. "If you go too hard on him, you won't be able to have sex."

"Shit! That didn't even cross my mind! What the fuck am I supposed to do now?"

"Okay, everyone, you know the rules! No sides, no partners, one left standing at the end. Fight!"

They stand there a moment, everyone wondering what to do next. Kisuke and Ulquiorra had talked their plan of action over a thousand times… but their equation didn't include Ichigo joining them. Before anyone can move, however, Lan bolts for Ichigo. Grimmjow intercepts, slamming a heavy fist into the guys stomach and tossing him like a rag doll. They know they can't all jump Lan at once, or it'll look suspicious, so Yorouchi heads to keep her nephew occupied. She throws a punch, Ichigo dodging effortlessly.

"You better try harder than that, Aunt Yorouchi," Ichigo smirks. "Or I'm afraid I'll have to defeat you."

"You'll probably beat us all," she shrugs off. "I taught you well, after all."

"Indeed, you did."

He bolts forward, sweeping her feet from beneath her and flipping to land on her stomach. She lets out a gasp of pain, curling in on herself once Ichigo is off her gut. Soi Fon immediately runs to take on Ichigo, her punches sure and strategic. Ichigo dodges and counters, weaving like water around rocks as she tries her hardest to overcome him. He darts behind her, pressing on a pressure point and knocking her out. With two incapacitated, a few extra fighters wearing orange hurry in to drag them out with the hopes they won't be further injured. It continues this way, Ichigo weaving between them all and abusing them worse than any fight they've ever been in. He manages a few good hits to Lan before Hallibel takes up his attention, she and Stark deciding more than one fighter is necessary to take out this threat. They barely land a hit on Ichigo, but it takes everything he has to keep up with them. He just barely makes out Grimmjow and Ulquiorra fighting Lan, Kisuke slowly making his way in their direction as he effortlessly dodges Szayel's attacks. These are the most dangerous fights one can be stuck in, as attacks from more than one angle can be potentially fatal. Ichigo catches Stark's powerful hit, leaning back and sliding between his legs just as Hallibel swings. Her punch KO's her husband, her stoic eyes widening in surprise as Ichigo's kick slams into her stomach before swinging back to land across her temple. She goes down, the fighters in orange hurrying to pull them to safety. Szayel is next, trying to analyze Ichigo's movements and failing miserably. Ichigo is all instinct, no strategy, so there's no set pattern to follow. When the pink haired man hits he ground, Ichigo is standing tall with the lights shining along the blood splattered upon his robes. He makes a glorious sight, his head turning almost mechanically to the remaining four. Three of them send an attack Lan's way, all of them hitting hard, and Ichigo can practically hear the snap of his spine. Lan screams out in pain, dropping like a boneless doll to the ground. Kisuke holds up a hand to call time for himself, kneeling to check on Lan while Grimmjow and Ulquiorra respectfully head toward Ichigo. He can make out Kisuke's lips moving before he waves a hand for the orange fighters to pick up the injured man, Ichigo reading 'Try and touch my son now, you piece of shit'. He knows the man will be paralyzed from the neck down, he's caused that enough himself to know when it happens. Kisuke rejoins the fight, jumping to take on Ichigo while Ulquiorra and Grimmjow take on each other. The crowd is deafening, yet so distant to Ichigo it's odd. Kisuke throws a punch, his nephew blocking it with practiced ease. It's almost as though everyone is moving so much slower than himself, it's always been like that. His uncle taught him the basics and strategy, his aunt taught him stealth and speed and all about pressure points for a quick win, and Zangetsu taught him the hard core fighting techniques and weapons. He's well rounded, but he's always wondered why it seems everyone is moving so slow around him. Before he knows it, he has Kisuke on his knees with one hand yanked back painfully. In a move so fluid its astonishing it's not made of liquid, he slams an elbow down to pop Kisuke's arm out of socket and then turns to slam a fist into his temple. Once more, his opponent is down. Grimmjow finally manages to beat Ulquiorra… though he's certain the little bitch let him just so he wouldn't have to deal with Ichigo… and he turns to face off with his 'wife'.

"So… you and me, eh? Can't say I haven't dreamed of this," Grimmjow grins feral. "Would you hold it against me if I fucked you in the middle of the ring after I beat you?"

"You beat me?" Ichigo smirks. "That'll be a cold day in Hell, honey."

"Then get out your winter wear, my little demon, cause I'm about to own your ass… again," Grimmjow adds with a lecherous grin.

Ichigo bolts forward, by now the majority of the others awake and watching, and Grimmjow immediately dodges the fast paced attack. Ichigo is startled, as Grimmjow is the only one that doesn't move so slow… he moves just as fast as Ichigo. With a determined glare, Ichigo throws himself into the fight with everything he has, slamming punch after kick into Grimmjow's hard and toned body. Grimmjow causes just as much if not more damage to his beautiful wife, staying away from his face on purpose. When Ichigo figures this out, he growls angrily and leaps. Grimmjow yelps when Ichigo's arms and legs lock around his chest and waist, the arms around his chest making his own immobile.

"I love you," Ichigo purrs as he licks his mate's ear.

"That's fucking cheating!" Grimmjow hisses.

"No, I'm not fighting anymore, I'm apologizing."

"… For what?" he asks cautiously.

"For this!" Ichigo says happily before moving.

He bends backward, legs leaving Grimmjow's waist in time for him to turn… and Ichigo to spin with his feet kicking out. Grimmjow grunts and stumbles back, Ichigo stopping before tucking his knees to his chest and slamming both feet into his chest. Grimmjow yelps as he's sent flying backward, smacking his against the ground and blacking out. Ichigo gets back to his feet and thrusts his fists into the air victoriously. The others just groan in pain, Ulquiorra helping to drag his pal to the sidelines to recuperate.

"You're wife is a bitch," Ulquiorra mutters as Grimmjow slowly wakes.

"Wouldn't want him any other way," he mumbles.

A couple days after the huge battle royale, Ichigo and Grimmjow are laying in bed. Grimmjow's older sister, Nelliel stopped out to take care of him while he was down, scolding him heavily when he neglected to tell her he got married. She and Ichigo became fast friends, though Ichigo is a bit too sore to do much else than talk. After about three hours of listening to 'girl talk', Grimmjow is cursing himself for not punching the smaller male in the face. If he had, his jaw would hurt too much to speak for a while. Grimmjow sighs, burying his head beneath his pillow for the third time. Nelliel finally leaves, Ichigo scooting closer to Grimmjow's side.

"I'm sorry I kicked your ass so badly," he says cockily. "Maybe next time, you can return the favor."

"You didn't, I was just distracted with thoughts of pounding you into the arena floor," he mumbles bitterly.

"Uh huh, yeah right."

"I let you win," he scoffs into the pillow. "It didn't feel right to beat up my wife, that's like spousal abuse."

"Okay, Grimm, thank you for letting me win," the smaller says just to humor him.

"You're welcome."

Ichigo smiles, but holds back his laughter. He rolls onto his stomach and slings an arm around Grimmjow's waist, apologizing with a kiss to his bare chest when the teal haired man cringes in pain. With a soft purr, Ichigo cuddles as close as possible without hurting his partner and whispers promises of amazing sex when he recovers. Grimmjow hums to himself, sending a delighted purr back to Ichigo before pulling him closer. With a deep kiss, he slowly turns them over. Ichigo's eyes widen, his voice calling out in protest before he's silenced. As the room fills with his moans and his mind slowly becomes fogged with pleasure, he sends one more silent thank you to Ulquiorra… this is the best arrangement to every happen to him.


End file.
